Superintendent's Will
is a file in Dino Crisis 2. Location The file can be located at the Facility Entrance of the Habitat Support Facility. Transcript Official localization= I knew it would all come to this. There's no way humans and dinosaurs could ever coexist. But if we sacrifice our lives now, we would leave a chance for the existence of the human race. The irony is that this whole facility which we are trapped in was built to sustain a suitable environment for the dinosaurs. I am the superintendent of the facility and I'm the only one left. I don't belong here. There is no future for this world. The children hurt by the dinosaurs have been put inside life-support chambers. I trust that the people of the "past" will take care of them. The life-support chambers are almighty. It should be able to heal any wound, no matter how critical they may be. Also the life-support chambers will feed knowledge and teach them about this world. However, the chambers were originally designed for the growth of dinosaurs. Thus the knowledge fed will be limited to the knowledge of coexisting with the dinosaurs. The tragedy is that the children will eventually lose their speaking ability. But instead they will have been inputted the instincts to protect the dinosaur. Today I have recorded my message for the man who will definitely come here. With this I have nothing to regret. |-| Original script= こうなることは分かっていた。 人間と恐竜の共存など、 最初から望むべくもない。 しかし、 我々が犠牲になることで、 人類は滅亡の危機を逃れることができるはずだ。 最期になった今、 信じるしかない。 ---- 皮肉にも、 我々が閉じこめられているこの施設は、そもそも恐竜たちの環境を維持して、 彼らを保護する目的で建造された。 私はその管理人だ。最後まで生き残ってしまった、 場違いな生き物。 ---- この世界に未来はない。 恐竜の傷つけられた数十名の子供たちを生命維持カプセルで眠らせ、 ”過去”の人間に託すことにする。 生命維持装置の機能は万能だ。 どんな致命傷も、 何らかの方法で必ず癒してくれるだろう。 ---- また、 装置は子供たちに、この世界に関する知識を与えて、 教育もしてくれるはずだ。 ただし、あの装置は恐竜の幼生に合わせて設計してあるので、 知識は恐竜と共生するためのものに限られてしまうだろう。 ---- 子供たちはやがて言葉を失い、 恐竜を守ろうとする本能が植えつけられる。……皮肉な話だ。 今日は、 過去へのメッセージを録画した。この場所に必ず現れる、 あの男のためだ。 ……これで、 思い残すことはない。 |-| Translation= We should've seen this coming. From the start we couldn't have expected humans and dinosaurs to coexist. However because of our sacrifice, humanity should be able to free itself of the extinction crisis. I can't help but believe in that now, in my final moments. ---- Ironically, we've been shut inside this facility we initially built for the purpose of protecting the dinosaurs and maintaining their environment. I am the superintendent. Me and the out of place creatures have lived until the end, damn. ---- There is no future in this world. I've placed a dozen children injured by the dinosaurs in the life support capsules and entrusted them to the people of the "past." The life support capsules have versatile functions. Any fatal injuries will somehow be healed no matter what. ---- In addition, the device is meant to teach the children and bestow knowledge about this world. But the device is designed in accordance with dinosaur young, so the knowledge will be limited to the intention of coexisting with the dinosaurs. ---- Before long the children will lose their ability to speak and be implanted with an instinct to protect the dinosaurs... It's rather ironic. I recorded a message to the past today. For that man will reach here no matter what. ...I have no regrets here. Gallery Superintendent's will (dc2 danskyl7) (3).jpg|Page 1 superintendent's will (dc2 danskyl7) (4).jpg|Page 2 superintendent's will (dc2 danskyl7) (5).jpg|Page 3 superintendent's will (dc2 danskyl7) (6).jpg|Page 4 superintendent's will (dc2 danskyl7) (1).jpg|Page 5 superintendent's will (dc2 danskyl7) (2).jpg|Page 6 Trivia * On page 5, tragedy is misspelled as "tradegy". es:Del Superintendente Category:Dino Crisis 2 files